1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image correcting apparatus, a projection system, an image correcting method, an image correcting program, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
In order to display an image on a large screen, a projector in related art forms an image by modulating light emitted from a light source according to image information, and projects the image on a projection surface of a screen to display a projection image thereon. For a large screen, a projection system in related art employs a plurality of projectors and stacks respective projection images protected by the respective projectors and displays a composed projection image on the projection surface to obtain an image having high resolution and high luminance (for example, see JP-A-2006-165949).
The projection system according to JP-A-2006-165949 is of front projection type which has respective projectors on the audience side where a composed projection image is observed by the audience, using a reflection-type screen on which incident light is reflected to display the image.
When the composed projection image is displayed by the front projection type projector such as the projection system disclosed in JP-A-2006-165949, an obstacle such as audience often lies on a projection optical path between the projector and the projection surface at the time of display of a composed projection image.
When the obstacle exists on the projection optical path between the projector and the projection surface, the obstacle blocks a part of the projected image, producing shadow on a part of the composed projection image.